Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electro-static discharge protection technique and more particularly relates to an electro-static discharge protection structure and an electronic device having the electro-static discharge protection structure.
Description of Related Art
As the technology advances, electronic devices are developed to be thinner and lighter. Consequently, the circuit board that is hardly affected by electro-static interference may now be easily affected by electro-static interference due to improper design of the housing in the electronic device. For this reason, protection against static electricity becomes more and more important for electronic devices. After the electronic devices (such as laptop computers and tablet computers) are manufactured, they need to pass a strict electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) inspection to ensure the user's safety during use of the electronic devices.
When the user uses the electronic device, such as a laptop computer, the user may insert a corresponding transmission interface or a universal serial bus (USB) device while the laptop computer is running. If the USB device carries static electricity generated by the user and the user inserts the USB device into the USB connector of the laptop computer or directly touches the transmission interface of the electronic device and causes the static electricity in the user's hand to be transmitted to the circuit board, the static electricity may interfere with the chip set on the circuit board or even cause system failure or damage to the laptop computer. Thus, how to protect the electronic device such as the laptop computer from damage caused by external static electricity is an important issue that needs to be addressed.